


A/B/O Structure For My Works

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, my thoughts and use of A/B/O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: How I have set up the biology for all my A/B/O works.





	A/B/O Structure For My Works

A/B/O holds a great deal of enjoyment for me, has a lot of the stuff I like. The problem I have is that I also really like biology, and genetics and general science. A lot of the time A/B/O just can’t work with that and so below I have a brief outline of how any A/B/O fics I write function in terms of the differences between the casts and genders.  
I believe that this is a universe where this is just how humans have always been, however only in the post 150-200 years have humans been able to I.D. the bio-casts very well at all, much like humans in the real world have only in the past 2 decades been able to plot our full genome, and only recently begun figuring out where we’ve evolved from.  
Cross-Cast Gender:  
Bio-sex Males, have exterior reproductive organs, and produce sperm which is necessary for reproduction. Do not self-lubracate analy, and can not become pregnat.  
Bio-sex Females, produce eggs, have interior reproductive organs, become pregnant, self-lubricate, across casts multiple pregnancies are extremely common however only recently have full ‘litters’ begun to survive on a regular basis.  
Cast Specifics  
Alpha Male, this is unchanged from the basic ones you find in most A/B/O, with the exception of fairly specific hurts, a bit like our periods, or the ‘omega’s’ heat ruts happen on a schedule, 3-4 times a year as well as the ability to be induced by a BONDED individual going into a heat or rut themselves, they last 3-7. While always able to reproduce ruts are times of heightened sexual arousal and drive. Even with that it is not considered okay at any leval to asult anyone sexualy because of a rut, many employers allow your full ruts (and heats for omegas) to be taken off, most laws mandate 2 (first 3 days of a heat) to be given. Their genitals knot and produce much more ejaculate than humans in our world do.  
Alpha Female, no ‘hyena women’, it’s just not biology helpful, rather they ovulate only when is close contact with Omega’s in heat or their BONDED mate approaching peek heat or rut.  
Omega Male, heats are less overwhelming for male omegas, lasting about a week and occuring about six times a year, however these times are the only time their bodies produce sperm, while sex is possible when not in heat, reproduction is not.  
Omega Female, again what you often see in fic, heat hits hard, especially bonded omega’s out of contact with their bond mates, where along with the common disadvantages of cramping, nausea, headache, hot and cold chills, alone bonded omegas (of both genders) can also have full body aches at a higher amount and feel as though they are on fire. Sex drive is heighted and this again is the only time reproduction can happen.

Betas are any individual who does not fit as an Alpha or Omega, having traits of one, or neither in any combination, they are considered the lower cast, in some places seen as broken, but it is commonly accepted that cast is a gradient and thus betas are as normal and vaid as an alpha or omega. Many also simply pass themselves as the cast they are closer to or are unaware that they are not the cast they were labeled as in puberty.

Bonding, can occur between any two willing participants. All combinations of varying cast relations are common with the exception of Omega/Omega relationships as they find each other to have the scent of rotting mangoes during heat, cause a number of issues with general comfort during that time as touch from a Bond Mate can be soothing to the adverse effects, but highly difficult when the Bond Mate feels the need to vomit, and is worse if they happen to enter heat at once. There are still some who mange. The main step in bonding is a mutual biting of the side of the neck where the scent glands are located along with the ‘bond glades’ under the scent glands, the ‘breaking’ or ‘popping’ of the bond gland releases adrenaline, dopamine and a third yet to be fully ID hormone, flooding the system and binding the participants for what is generally life. This also acts as a wedding or engagement ring in a way as it always scars over. This is easier to perform during a heat or rut when the body is already running at high speed and the glands are slightly engorged making it easier and less painful to break the skin.  
Most people wait until they are in their 30’s to bond as it is nearly impossible to undo, however in every school there are always couples who bond in high school, prom is popular for this and bonding young has a stigma around it.   
All individuals begin to produce scents during puberty, given off through scent glands on either side of the neck, generally these scents with smell better to the opposite cast, but not terrible to others. Sents change through cycles and bond mates quickly I'D their pattreners scent pattern. The is very little sent through most of the cycle, becoming overwhelmingly strong at the start through peek of ruts and heat. THe scent descriptions vary though it is generally agreed Omegas smell sweeter and nearly fruity at points and Alphas more sharp,varying from lemons to almost piney.  
I will most likely add to this, adding chapters so it’s easy to navigate. If you like this set up, please feel free to direct people here when writing your own fic.


End file.
